


Like a Puppy

by bbyong (lanternstars)



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, mentions of PD101S2 but I called it The Show because I loathe it so much :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanternstars/pseuds/bbyong
Summary: Hansol is curious. So he asked Timoteo.





	Like a Puppy

Hansol got curious about the exact state of Timoteo's group. So the doe-eyed young man took a space beside Timoteo's, whose body lays on the floor of the practice room and Hansol proceed to mumbled out the question, lower enough to be heard by the Stay group leader to hear, not enough to be heard by anyone else scattered around the room.

Timoteo, ever so shy, became quiet at the question. Hansol almost left his side immediately because of the delayed reply, not wanting to offend the older man.

"The company could not afford another failure attempt." He started.

Hansol suddenly glad he didn't move a cm.

So Timoteo tells Hansol about Sungwoon and Taehyun. How big the impact of _The Show_ ; How Sungwoon got in top 11 out of 101 male participants; How Taehyun was listed as a Leader in a group of most wanted trainee by fans. He told the younger man how much his heart wrench when he thought of not his member but his member's _member_. Some of them doesn't have a decent company to get back to, and some of them had no members to get back to. It could be lonely and frustating.

"Now that I'm here I understand Sungwoon and Taehyun a little bit more... I honestly wanted to adopt those kids..." Even when he nodded, thinking in the line that, probably, Timoteo was talking about the newly debuted idols younger than him, Hansol can't help but spews a little bit of his feelings.

"...I also don't have member..." Hansol quipped in a whishper.

"...aren't you in a group project...?"

"It was just a project... I could also be not debuted. This is probably my last chance."

"....I'll adopt you too then."

**Author's Note:**

> written at 28th Dec 2017
> 
> since I literally have no interest in SM rookies, I don't know anything about Timo and Hansol past? Since both departed from SM they probably had a past that I did not know about so I did not write anything about it. And this was prompted by a fraction of The Unit show, where the idols were introduced to their resting quarters in Ep. 7, minute 01:35 I guess? Donghyun, Kijoong, Hansol and Timoteo were placed in the same room.
> 
> Also... is NewKidd legit? is Hansol gonna be debuted finally???
> 
> Like every other works of mine; if you found any mistakes please notify me about it! English is not my native language but I strive to be better at it! Thank you!


End file.
